The Diary of Dahlia Hawthorne
by GeorgieSusoWasSuarez
Summary: The teenage diaries of Dahlia Hawthorne, showing the events from her adolescence to her death, from her point of view. No flames please it's my first PW fic :) I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Phoenix Wright fic :) I was planning on doing a series but I think I'll just stick with this for now. I hope you enjoy and no harsh reviews please - I try my best even if its not evident.

This may seem a bit OOC but that's because I wanted it to be a bit funny as well (even if the outcome is the total opposite).

I do not own Phoenix Wright … YET.

* * *

8th January, 2009,

Dear Diary,

I don't see why I still have to do spiritual training. It's fairly obvious I have about as much power as a man (I may as well as be one with the amount of disrespect I get) so I don't see why Mother is pushing Iris and I to try to carry on training. I didn't even want to have a career in spirit channelling to begin with. I love poetry more than anything else. I've already decided that I am going to study poetry and maybe even write my own poems one day. Poems about an over-powering mother and a snivelling twin sister.

Iris is getting on my nerves now, big time. She's like a fly, buzzing around my head especially if that fly was doing everything within its power to act like you in every way. She was great when we were kids. We would play out together all the time, read each other stories at night and, most importantly, be different people.

It's bad enough that we're totally identical in looks. We both have long black hair and the same faces but at least we had total different personalities. She's always been shy, innocent and a bit of a wimp whilst I'm always loud, out-spoken and the first to be blamed for everything. But now she's started to act like me to "be cool" as she calls it. It hasn't got to the point where she's sassing Mother left, right and centre like me but that's only because Iris is terrified of her.  
She even had a go at a teacher then turned and winked at me so of course, I got the blame. As usual. I am this close to dying my hair a bright red or something outrageous just to be different from her.

Plus, it will kill my mother but that's just a bonus.

Next she'll be wearing the same clothes as me. I wear black, punkish type clothing whilst she's always flittering about in summer dresses and sandals, a blur of pink and white. Like she's some sort of princess or fairy or whatever.

Maybe I'm being too harsh on her. But when she starts acting like herself and not me again, maybe I'll be nicer to her. Maybe.

Love from, Dahlia H. x

* * *

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please give me good feedback :) I know some dates or years may be wrong, I'm sorry! And if some details are wrong I am again sorry. Like the Dahlia wearing punky clothes and stuff, I just don't picture such a dark character wearing pink willingly. I know this is short but I didn't have much to write in this chapter.

~GeorgiexxxSuarez x


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated!

9th January, 2009

Dear Diary,

Sometimes I feel like I'm just trapped in a bubble as the world moved along around me.

Like, today. I wake up to see Iris sat there…with hair braids. She has copied my hair. I lost it at this point. I asked her what the hell she thought she was doing and she burst into tears and ran off. Did she change her hair? No. I think it's in defiance. What a cow.

After school, I was sat in my room, writing a poem, listening to Lana Del Rey. Suddenly, Iris ran in and put One Direction on.

So, of course, I got the blame for the black eye that ensued. Mother went crazy because "I laid a finger on her precious Iris".

Bollocks. As if she cared wether I'm nice to her or wether I chucked her in a river. Either way, it's no business of hers. After all, she's so busy reeling over Maya from the Fey clan, I could get myself pregnant and she wouldn't notice.

Or dye my hair red…

I think I have a project for tomorrow.

In other news, I created a poem about my mother.

Her eyes are blameful,  
Yet they are always cast elsewhere,  
She doesn't notice her two girls,  
She leaves them with no care.

A cold gale follows behind her,  
As her daughters fight for love.  
One a tainted loner,  
The other a beautiful dove.

She dances around, graceful  
As others fawn over her with glee.  
A popular and beautiful failure  
Love by all but she.

Then there's the dark outcast,  
They are one of the same.  
Shadowed by her other half,  
Cast on her is all blame.

Whilst one is a pathetic butterfly,  
Flitting around in a sad twirl.  
The other stands alone,  
A sad yet emotionless girl.

As they fight each other,  
Desperate for their mother's love,  
Their mother leaves them empty.  
Because nothing is enough.

Sad, really. The story of my life. I really need to work on my metaphors. After my "project" tomorrow, I may do some work-shopping on my metaphors.

I saw that Maya girl today. Bouncing around with a ridiculous top-knot. I heard she has a sister called Mia. I've never seen her sound Kurain.

I wonder if I'll ever meet Mia Fey...

Love from Dahlia

I don't think this was as good as the last chapter but I hope the next chapter is better than both because there won't be poetry XD

I don't know what possessed me to write poetry. I should never do it again.

~Georgie~

I like the ~ It looks like a moustache

n. n  
o. o  
L

C

Dapper.


	3. Chapter 3

Nine reviews? Yay! And thank you for complimenting my poetry (even though it was totally awful).

* * *

Dear diary,

I did it. I dyed my hair red and I personally think it looks magnificent. Mother's reaction was even better than what I hoped for.  
"What have you done to yourself?!" She shrieked. She started screaming, demanding I wash it off but I told her it was permanent and she yelled the house down. I think everyone in Kurain heard her.

Iris was nearly crying, asking why I do these 'ridiculous acts' and why I purposely irritate the howling beast that used to be our mother. I told her it was so I could be individual. I think she got the idea that it was so I wouldn't look like her anymore.

I saw Mia Fey today. She was briefly visiting her sister, Maya (who was clubbing like a child) when my mother came and chased her away. I don't think mother likes lawyers. Personally, I think it's great Mia escaped from Kurain and made a life of her own. I wish to be like that, only poetry instead of law.

At school, I found out about a university called Ivy U. They do an English Literature course that includes poetry and I think it would be perfect for me. Mother will never let me go though. I may do some research into my father and see if I could move in with him. I know he's a jeweller but that's about it.

I'm currently lying in bed whilst writing this. "What are you writing?" Iris just asked me.  
"I don't see what it has to do with you but it's my diary." I have replied.  
"Are you writing down this conversation?"

If she doesn't stop reading over my shoulder, she's getting a kick in the rear. How I'll miss her when I'm a world famous poet, earning thousands, living with my rich daddy. Not.

She got a bit sulky when she heard of my plans to run off with our father, especially when I told her under no circumstances was she joining me. I can either leave her here with mother, toss her into the woods for bears to eat her (or raise her as one of their own) or leave her on top of a mountain where she can become a nun.

"You're being so childish!" She exclaimed.

"I don't really care what you think."

"Oh! Dahlia doesn't care what anyone thinks of her! I could never have believed that in a million years!"

Such biting sarcasm. She's turned over on her side and started to ignore me, which she thinks is a punishment. I see it as a blessing.

I felt a bit cruel at this point. After all, I did share a womb with this girl (and that womb belonged to our mother so we have been through some tough times together). As she was drifting off, I pulled the blanket over her.

"Goodnight, Iris. When I'm a famous poet, I will think of you from time to time and smile at the thought of you being raised by wild bears. But I probably won't miss you."

I looked out of the window, at the sky. All the stars were twinkling like someone had dropped diamonds all over a black canvas.

I made a promise to find my father by the end of the week.

Love from, Dahlia x

* * *

I forgot to put the date. Oops. I think I may just not put the date at all anymore, I can't be bothered.

~GeorgieSuso x


	4. Chapter 4

This has taken so long and for that, I am sorry. I had started to write this but then it deleted itself and I was so frustrated that I didn't want to write it again. However I am doing that now. Hooray!

Also in the last chapter, where it said Maya was clubbing, it was supposed to say 'blubbing'. Autocorrect hates me.

* * *

Dear diary,

I've checked all the phone books in the house and nothing. That's most likely because I don't know what his last name is. I would ask around but who would know?

Then I saw that Misty Fey roaming around like she owned the place. Well…to be fair to her, she did. But she didn't have to parade herself around here.

I didn't have a problem with her but Mother would probably rush out and smack her.

But…Mother didn't seem to be here. Maybe, I could go out and speak to her.

"Hello, Mystic Misty," I smiled sweetly. She looked quite surprised that I was being nice.

"Oh…hello, Dahlia."

"I need to ask you a question, Mystic Misty?" I asked, still blinking. Maybe if I was all cute, she'd be more free with her information.

"Oh, alright, ask away, dear."

Dear?! She better know this now if she was going to start calling me dear. Good grief.

"What was my father's last name?"

Her face seemed to drop a little.

"Why…do you want to know?"

Honestly. If she started asking me a load of questions, I'd be here all day.

"I was just curious…that's all…" I looked down at the floor. Maybe I should cry. She might feel really bad then and just tell me.

"I'm not sure whether I should say…Morgan may not like it."

Balls to what she likes. I looked up at her, forcing myself to cry.

"I…just wanted to find out where I come from. For me and Iris…"

"Sssh, its ok, Dahlia. Please…don't cry," she simpered.

"I…I'm sorry, Mystic Misty."

"His last name is Hawthorne. I do believe he's a jeweller."

"Oh, thank you, Mystic Misty…thank you so much," I cried. Misty smiled at me again and walked off.

That had worked quite well. Maybe I should try that act out a bit more. Being innocent seems to bode well for me.

I found him in the phone book. It wasn't hard. I lived out here in the middle of nowhere and even I knew of Hawthorne Jewellers. He was rich. Really rich.

"What're you reading?" Iris' voice came from behind me.

"Agh! Iris! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You're up to something."

Honestly. She scares the life out of me and then starts acting all suspicious. I can't do anything in this village.

"Why are you reading the phonebook?"

"Why are you so nosey? You're turning into mother!"

I tried to cover the page but Iris had already seen.

"S-Sebastian Hawthorne…that's our…f-father-"

I stood up in a rage.

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"Agh!"

"What the hell, Iris! I always knew you were a cow!"

"N-No! I'm sorry!"

"No you're not! Why do you hate me?"

"I don't! You're my sister! I love you!"

I ignored her and flopped onto my bed. I couldn't believe she didn't tell me! She knew I wanted to find him! What a bitch. I was so done with her.

"I-I'll make it up to you…please forgive me…"

I shut my eyes and ignored her.

Night fell and I sat up silently. Iris had fallen asleep, clinging to my arm. She had tear marks on her face.

I couldn't help feel sorry for her. I also smiled but no one except me and you know. I picked her up and put her in her own bed. I did love her even though its because I had to because she was my sister. Plus we shared a womb. We were quite close.

I snuck out of the house and ran to the phone at the village gates.

I had written my father's phone number down on my arm before Iris had discovered me so I rang it.

"Hello?" The man at the end sounded grumpy. It was late at night after all. I best try my innocent tactic again.

"D-Daddy? Is that you? It's me, Dahlia," I whimpered into the phone. It disturbed me how I was weedier than Iris when I did that.

"D-Dahlia? Morgan's daughter?"

Blimey. How many daughters did this guy have?

"Y-Yes! Daddy! I can't believe I'm talking to you! I've wanted so long to hear your voice," I simpered. Oh, I hated doing this.

"Darling, its my pleasure to finally hear your voice also. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Daddy…its Mother. I fear for my sister's safety, as well as my own. She's been…" I started to cry.

"Dahlia?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy…she's been hitting us. A lot. I'm really scared," I felt a pang of guilt when I lied about her hitting us. That wasn't right. But, oh well, needs must.

"What?! I knew I shouldn't have left you with that villainous bitch!"

"D-Daddy!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to swear. You still live at Kurain, yes?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'll pick you and Iris up at 9:00 a.m, okay? It'll be ok, sweetheart, I promise," he reassured me.

At least I was safe from my non-existent abuse now. I still felt bad about lying about that. But my father was going to come and get me now. I was going to be a rich, beautiful poetess.

Then I realised.

He was going to pick up me and Iris. Me and IRIS. Oh no. This hadn't gone well at all actually. But if she went away, I would miss her.

I smiled. Things were finally going my way.

* * *

So I'm sorry for the wait! I've been busy AND lazy, which is never a good combination.

Follow me on tumblr - georgentine

Follow me on Instagram - georgiewells730

Add me on Snapchat - georgentine

Thanks for reading!


End file.
